


Broken Heart

by ephona



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: Original song 'Broken' by The Birthday Massacre</p><p>CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR RETRACE 81</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

The great earthquake had alerted the rest of the crimson shinigami.  The firm order to kill the assailant, Gilbert Nightray, still hung in the air like the bad taste in Glen’s mouth.  He could almost sense it.  He could send his presence running around the catacombs like some lost, filthy rat.  The great Jack Beizarus.  He scoffed to himself, clutching the jet inlay sword closer to him as he sat at the top of the steps to the great vaulted meeting room of Pandora.

Soon, whom he had called for had gathered.  His Baskervilles.  Lotti stood to his left, her usually scandalously-dressed body covered by the red cape each Baskerville wore.  Next to her stood the largest of the Baskervilles, Doug.  He had brought young Lily with him, riding like a monkey on his broad back.  There were others too, cloaked from head to toe in a large red hooded cloak.  Standing a flight of stairs down from him were two men he’d never expect to see.  One was the ‘father’ of the scum; Zai.  He had a similar vendetta against the scum like he did.  Jack had done wrong to him in the worst way possible.  The other man was slowly clacking his way up the other flight of stairs, his long embellished cloak flowing behind him along with his deep red hair. 

 

_Time is the promise  
It turns and tells them what to do_

“I’ve sent Pandora personel to look for the Beizarus children.” The man said, a fan covering his lips as he strolled towards him.  “Even though our people are no match for them in battle, it will work to our advantage. “  He chuckled a bit and stopped at the lip before the next flight of stairs.  “It might even prevent their escape.

“Glen Baskerville,” Zai’s deep gravelly voice piped up before Glen could even get a word out.  “They’re probably heading towards the Cherub gate.”

All eyes turned to the Duke, painted with confusion or curiosity.  “Duke Beizarus, your brother Oscar is heading….where?”

“The Cherub gate.  It’s a corridor leading to an emergency passageway reserve only for use by the Four Great Dukes.  Normally, it’s entrance is sealed and only the head of the family can come and go using their key to the gate of the Abyss.”

_How….curious…._

“Duke Barma! Why didn’t you tell us this!?” Lotti shrieked, her hands balled up into fists. 

“Idiot.” Rufus Barma, the man with the red hair, turned up his chin.  “If I told you, I’d throw away the opportunity to use it myself!”

“WHAAAT?”

 

_It makes them dishonest  
They let the suspicion kill the truth_

“Once Oscar finds the traitors, he is going to lead them there.”

Glen narrowed his eyes, ignoring the pained cry from inside him.  The boy was still awake.  The poor, poor boy.  He was crying in a pool of his own tears, wailing and crying out.  There was no way he was suitable for this body anymore.  Grief had overcome him and had flooded every other emotion.  “Zai, you too are of the Beizarus family.  Why would you betray them?”

Zai turned away and looked up into the vaulted ceiling.  “My only purpose is to prevent Jack Beizarus from reaching his goal.  That thing that carries Jack’s soul inside is just another target for my grudge.”

 _Grudge…._ Glen’s fingers tightened around the sword.  Jack Beizarus.  What a fool he was to even trust such a man.  Jack Beizarus.  Jack, the hero of Sabrier.  Jack the savior.  Jack the saint!  Such a bucket of lies….

 

_Broken Heart, Broken Mind_

His thoughts were interrupted when the stampeding sound of footsteps entered the hall.  Men dressed in black and white filed in from all sides, each door and each entrance.  Glen watched as they planted their feet in what looked like a very well planned out ambush.  Pandora members.  At least five of them rushed over towards him at the top of the stair system, guns held aloft. 

“Glen Baskerville!”

 

_When you let me in_

They looked ready to shoot him.  But he continued to sit there, clutching the sword in his hands like it was the last living thing on earth that even cared about him.  The path of the guns was promptly blocked by a man in a red cloak.  Glen didn’t even have to say anything and even the Bakservilles would give their lives for him.  But they didn’t shoot.  Instead, they stood there with a threatening air about them. 

 

_Did you not know where I had been?_

 

“What are you-“

“Duke Barma!” One of the members turned to the man, his gun pointed at the nearest cloaked shinigami.  “You’re being deceived!  Jack Beizarus cannot be behind all this! I can’t believe it!  That’s just a convenient story the Baskervilles made up!”

Glen turned to glare at the fanatic, his face darkening.  “Leave.  Get out of my sight.”

If they heard him, they didn’t seem to care.  Instantly, another one went on a rant of his own.  “I heard Jack-sama speak through Oz-sama’s lips with my own ears! In this very room!  I don’t think he was lying! Jack-sama is a hero!”

 

_And love's what they wasted  
A lie that makes their dreams come true_

More members piped in, sharing their own glorified views on Jack one over another.  The cacophony was almost unbearable as Glen heard every single word.

“Yes! I heard him too! It stirred my heart! It has to be truth!”

“Why would a man like that lie?  Jack-sama would never deceive us!”

“He spoke through Duke Beizarus’ son!”

_Shut up…._

“Besides! You are trying to sink the world into the Abyss once again in order to get your hands on the Will of the Abyss, isn’t that right?  The Baskervilles are obviously responsible for severing the Chains sustaining this world!”

For a moment, Glen’s head lowered.  He stared at the ground, memories flashing through his mind and the mind of the boy still crying in the corner of his soul.  A fair, young man with golden blond hair and eyes like emeralds.  His long braid flapping gently in the spring breeze as he sat next to him, chatting happily.  The way the birds would coo as Jack stroked their small breasts and fly to him when he whistled to them.  The way he smiled at his sister.  The way he looked at him when he had told him of her fate.  The way his eyes were.  The way he looked at everything…everything….

“Ku ku ku ku….hu…huhu…ah…

Ah hah ahahahahaa!”

 

_They're hiding their faces  
Their smiles can break the heart in two_

“G-Glen-sama?”

He ignored Lotti’s worried voice and stood up, a sigh coming from deep inside him.  “Of course. Of course! This is…just like Jack.”  He placed his hand over his head, holding the insanity in his heard inside him.  Jack had done it…he blamed Jack for all this…. “He seeps into people’s hearts like clear water, and before you know it, you’ve placed your trust in him.  Don’t you all realize…he’s manipulating you like puppets!?  You foolish _idiots_!”

“Silence!”

“Be quiet!”

“REAPERS!”

Great power filled the room as every member of Pandora released their Chain and aimed all their power towards him.  Glen just stood there as a crooked smile creeped over his lips.

 

_Broken Heart, Broken Mind_

A large earthquake much like the one earlier shook the hall. Bricks fell from the ceiling and pillars toppled over into piles of useless stone. The power around them grew to almost a deafening level.  The smell of blood and black feathers filled the room along with the smell of dust and old memories resurfacing.  The ground cracked around them as the deathly tail of Glen’s chain, Jabberwocky, ripped through each of the bodies of the Pandora members.  Blood filled the cracks on the ground as most were killed instantly as their own stomachs released themselves from their body or they lie bleeding to death, unable to scream or speak. 

_It’s like it was all those years ago….one hundred years ago…._

_When you let me in_

A sound came from the right side of the room.  The loudest one was still alive.  A pathetic whimper came from his mouth.

“J…Ja…Jack….J-J…Jack-sa…sa…”

The tapping of Glen’s soles hit the ground as he walked calmly towards the man, his gloved hand gripped on the handle of the sword.  He stood over the man emotionless and drew his sword.  The blade plunged right into his mouth and stabbed him through the throat and out the back of his neck.  The last sound he had made was that of someone choking.

 

_Did you not know…_

 

“Do not speak his name before me again!”

 

_where I had been?_


End file.
